fmafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Giana Belcaris
|bloodtype = A |affiliation = Self-Affiliated Izumi Curtis |previous affiliation = |occupation = Gardener Store Owner |previous occupation = |partner =Sana Belcaris |previous partners= Izumi Curtis |base of operations = Eve's Garden Flower Shop |education = |marital status = Widowed |goal = To protect Sana from the Military |family = Sana Belcaris (Niece) |status = Alive |signature skill = Martial Arts |weapons = |alchemy = Air Alchemy Basic Alchemy |kanji = ジアンナベルカリス |romaji =Jian'na Berukarisu |birthplace = East City}} '''Giana Belcaris '(ジアンナベルカリス Jian'na Berukarisu) is a shop-owner and guardian of Sana Belcaris after her parents died in the Ishvalan Civil War. Giana had relocated herself and her niece from East City all the way to Dublith to prevent Sana from being used as a puppet for the military. Coincidentally, Giana reunited with her long-lost friend and training partner Izumi Curtis after returning. Together, they trained Sana in Martial Arts so she would be able to defend herself without the use of alchemy . Giana is able to preform both basic alchemy and air alchemy as well, but she doesn't like to "play" with it as she believes the State Alchemists whom work for the military do. Appearance Giana is a middle-aged woman of fair stature with sandy blonde hair, teal-colored eyes and pale skin. Her hair actually hangs down to the middle of her back, but she prefers to keep it up in four pigtails. She has a rather athletic but curvy build from her years of harsh training. One of her most prominent features would be her long eyelashes and her glossy, always pink lips. Upon her first encounter with Roy Mustang, she wore a long-sleeved purple blouse with a high collar under a gray tank-top and a dark blue skirt with a split down the middle that shows a peek of her leggings. She also wore fingerless gloves and open-toed high-heeled sandals. Roy reminisces her large fan with a Transmutation Circle, symbolizing that she too is adept in Air Alchemy, on it that blew him so far away he landed about a mile behind Central Headquarters. When he returns with the Elric Brothers as back-up, she is seen wearing the same angry expression but a new attire. She is now seen wearing a simple blue short sleeved dress that fell above her knees with a black sash around her waist that had a white line in the middle and knee-high open-toed black boots. This time, she is without her fan. She wears this same outfit on The Promised Day, but she puts on her finger-less gloves to better wield her large fan. Personality Giana is a very hot-headed and temperamental woman. She tends to get overly angry at small things and thus ends up using her fan amidst her anger. A running gag between her and anyone who angers her is that she blows them miles away with her fan. When she doesn't have her fan at her disposal, she settles for a harsh bop on the head. Giana is also very considerate and caring of her niece. She is willing to do anything for Sana as long as she remains hidden from the military's eyes. For some time, she felt as if she had failed her brother after Sana's abilities were brought back to light. She still harbors some guilt about this even though she had no control over the situation. Giana also contains the same, if not more, immense amount of intelligence of alchemy that Sana has. Her drawing of the transmutation circle on her fan has proved to increase her drive and effort during battle because she is not only fighting to protect herself - she must also preserve the condition of her fan. In addition by using the fan she won't become overly exhausted from the use of alchemy if she is only whipping the fan around once every few minutes. Relationships Sana Belcaris: After becoming her guardian, Giana made it her goal to protect Sana from any kinds of harm. She allowed her niece to begin her studies in alchemy, but did not expect such potential from her. She watched as Sana was able to master air alchemy when she was just thirteen. However, pride soon turned into fear as Sana was recruited to take the State Alchemist exam. Giana refused to let her niece suffer the same fate her brother had under the grasp of the military, so three weeks after her exam she quietly relocated themselves to Dublith, where she had grown up with her brother and trained with Izumi. Giana has never supported the idea of Sana becoming a State Alchemist due to what had happened to her father, but she has never discouraged her from doing so. Izumi Curtis: '''Long time friends and almost sisters, the two trained together and became the women many love and fear. Unfortunately, the two lost contact after she moved out to East City to be with her family. The women were happily reunited after the Belcaris' relocated back to Dublith for Sana's safety. Both Izumi and Giana have trained Sana in their own form of fighting: Martial Arts. On The Promised Day, Izumi and Giana proudly fight alongside each other and demonstrate their ridiculous amount of power. '''Roy Mustang: The two share the same amount of pride and arrogance, so it is shocking they do not get along. In fact, Giana believes Roy's personality and Edward's uncensored mouth are a bad influence on Sana. Giana was livid with Roy when he lost his temper during his battle with Envy after what Riza had told her, that is. She told the woman that she would've been more than happy to bash his head with her fan. Speaking of the sharpshooter, Giana teases the Colonel about his relationship with her quite often. She relishes in the fact that she is able to embarrass him with it. Edward & Alphonse Elric: '''Although she sees them as nuisances and bad influences for her niece at times, she genuinely cares and likes the Elric duo. She finds them both amusing and inspiring for wanting to get their original bodies back. However her patience wavers the most with Edward, seeing as he frequently runs his mouth. Whenever he says something very far-fetched and rude, she tells him he is the reason why women avoid him like the plague - much to his embarrassment. She finds Alphonse adorable and gives him a list of her recipes for him to try once he can taste food again. [http://fma.wikia.com/wiki/King_Bradley '''King Bradley]''': '''Giana harbors a deep hatred for the Fuher for allowing her brother and sister-in-law's deaths to go uninvestigated. She believes he is hollow inside and inhuman for letting such heinous acts transpire under his watch. Out of all the obstacles she faced in hiding Sana, he was the one she feared the most. Equipment Abilities Quotes Trivia * Giana once had a husband, but unfortunately he had passed away during a hiking accident. * Giana is a very talented cook. She is able to make dishes excellently even upon first try. * Giana has a very high IQ despite what most people think, however this can be ignored or forgotten because of her rowdy temper. * Giana's favorite food is sukiyaki and her favorite dessert is macaroons. * If something were to ever happen to her, Sana would be the only one fit and able to wield her fan. Category:Female Category:Alchemist Category:2009